Mashiro Blan de Windbloom
'''Mashiro Kazahana is a character in the Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome anime and manga series. Her name is 'Mashiro Blan de Windbloom '''in the ''Mai-Otome series. She is voiced by Yukana in Japanese and Katie Rowan in English. Windbloom's Queen At first Mashiro is just the Princess of Windbloom. Everyone calls her the fake princess because no one can believe the such a spoilt child could be the child of the lovely king and queen. Later Mashiro gets to become queen and during the celebration of her cornaration Nagi starts his plot. When Arkia gets attacked by Ers, Sergay protects Arika and wants Nagi to spare her life because he thinks Arika is the rightful princess of Windbloom. It is revealed that Sergay thinks that way because an old woman, who was an employee at the castle when the king and queen were still to live, told him the keeper of the blue sky sapphire is the rightful heir. But as Miyu tells later on, she found the princess and took the Gem away from her and brought it to Lena's mother. Nagi searches in Nina's past and finds out that she is Sifr Fran's biological daughter and the real princess of Windbloom. Despite all this, Mashiro stays queen and is trying to built up a country where everyone can be happy. Mai-Otome In Mai-Otome, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is the princess (and later Queen) of Windbloom. Her personality is completely opposite to her Mai-HiME incarnation. Rather than the polite, selfless and reserved attitude of the former, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is boisterous, selfish, and arrogant. There are doubts on whether she is the true ruler - doubts which prove correct when the true ruler of Windbloom is discovered by Sergay Wáng. Mikoto the cat is her pet. She has a love-hate relationship with Nagi, leaning more towards the 'hate' end of the spectrum. It was never made clear in Mai-Hime what her true age was but in Mai-Otome it is explicitly said that she is 14-years-old and later turns 15. She first met Nina and Arika when she was evading her palace guards by attempting to jump to the next building's roof. When she fell the two rushed to her aid. Believing the guards to be kidnappers, they the n helped her escape. Arika, who was raised in the country, was completely clueless as to Mashiro's arrogant attitude toward her, even when she showed them that she was the princess in which Nina apologized for their ignorance. As time passed, Mashiro pushed the people around her harder and harder. She would repeatedly shirk her responsibilities as queen in order to visit Garderobe and laugh at Arika's clumsy attempts at Otome training. When the date of her birthday drew near, she increased the taxes to raise more money for the rebuilding of her castle and her own birthday celebration. As Sergay Wáng noted, the city was suffering from increasing unemployment. Small glimpses of her past revealed that when Mashiro was young, she was completely spoiled as a child, being given virtually anything she wanted on demand. When she overheard some of the rumors that she was not the true princess, Mashiro's behavior worsened due to her highly increased feelings of insecurity and inadequacy. During an emergency, she formed a contract with Arika to save their lives. Unfortunately for the two, the search for ways to break the contract yielded no answers. While Mashiro and Arika were initially very opposed to their contract, its life-binding conditions actually created a break in the tension between them, and they slowly began to grow closer. It was at this point that Mashiro's personality began its gradual transformation. When the prince of Zipang came to visit Windbloom, Mashiro escaped the palace and met Takumi, the true prince of Zipang in disguise as a civilian. Takumi showed Mashiro the realities of her own city and she was appalled by the poverty that plagued Windbloom. Her encounter with Takumi caused Mashiro to feel great shame, thinking herself to be a useless queen. She withdrew to her room and sulked in solitude for days. On Chie's advice, Aoi brought Arika to talk with her. The two girls discussed their feelings and uncertainties, resulting in the both of them breaking down into emotional tears. Once calmed, the two made a pact that they would be "racing" to see who could achieve her dream first: Would Arika become a Meister Otome first, or would Mashiro become a queen who could bring happiness to her country first? Mashiro declared herself to be "reborn". After Mashiro had delivered a speech to the people about her reborn self and the rebuilt castle that symbolized it, the castle's unveiling revealed that Schwarz had taken control of the castle and built a cannon on top, with which they began an attack on Windbloom. It was later revealed that Mashiro was blamed for this act even though she had no knowledge of it. After the fight between Nina and Arika, Mashiro took flight from Windbloom with the homeless people she had encountered during her meeting with Takumi, including a young orphan named Mimi. After witnessing Aoi's self-sacrifice in order to keep the queen's whereabouts a secret from an angry mob, Mashiro was stricken with grief and shame at her own cowardice and failure as a ruler. She fled alone into the desert, and collapsed. She awoke in the Aswald village, where she was reunited with Arika. Mashiro gained an intense admiration for Midori, the Aswald's boss, for her cool competence as a leader, and aspired to be like her. After witnessing the death of another innocent that she could have saved - this time the young Mimi - Mashiro came to a personal epiphany. She both apologized and swore to the few gathered Windbloom refugees that she would completely reform herself and perform as a true ruler should, if they would give her the chance. She also promised Midori that she would share Garderobe's technology with the Aswald people as repayment for giving shelter to the Windboom refugees. She and Arika came to a full acceptance of their contract and swore loyalty to each other. When she was brought to the Black Valley, upon Natsuki's advice Mashiro asked Mai Tokiha, Takumi's older sister, to help her train her to be a better queen. To Mashiro's chagrin, Miyu, who displayed a wealth of knowledge on the history of Arika and Windbloom itself, did not know where Mashiro came from or anything about her true past. Miyu does hint that Mashiro may be a descendant of Fumi, the original Otome and current Predecessor. During the final battle, Mashiro gave full support to Arika and truly revealed herself to be a changed individual. Her leg was broken, and she was restricted to a wheelchair until her Coronation. In the end, she finally becomes Queen of Windbloom and keeps her promise to both Midori and the poor people of Windbloom. Mai-Otome Zwei It has been one year since the incident at Windbloom and a new threat has appeared in the shape of a meteoroid hurtling towards the planet. An attack team has been formed consisting of the world’s Otome. Each of them throws their special Meteor Breaker weapons towards the meteor, but its trajectory changes, meaning that the weapons don’t completely destroy it. The largest fragment continues to hurtle toward the planet on a course that would crash it into Windbloom. Mashiro has to activate Arika's blue sky robe Zwei so that Arika can get into action and destroy the meteoroid. She then proceeds to get in front of the meteor, brings forth her Sword of Akatsuki, and make a charge directly at it. Back at Windbloom, Arika and Mashiro get into an argument after Arika takes the side of some protesters. Arika ends up spending the next day in Youko’s lab while Mashiro heads off to the Black Valley. In any case, strange things soon start happening in both places. Natsuki visits Youko’s lab inquiring about Shizuru, who still hasn’t returned. Over at the Black Valley, a shadowy figure that has Shizuru’s shape suddenly appears perched on top of one of the rocks. The ground there soon starts shaking and at the same time, Youko’s lab gets a warning of a Highly-advanced Materialising reaction. Something resembling a Slave comes out of the ground in the Black Valley, so Natsuki and Arika head there immediately. With the Slave starting to wreak havoc, Mai gets a sleeping Mikoto to kiss her earring and then materialises her robe. Arika and Natsuki soon arrive, but Mashiro and Arika continue to argue until Natsuki turns their attention to more pressing issues. Mashiro activates Arika’s robe and then Arika brings out the Zwei version. The three Otomes don't stand a chance against the Slave and even Arika's Bolt from the blue doesn't take any effect on it. While that fight is raging on, a shadowy figure resembling Miyu is approaching Fumi’s mausoleum at Garderobe. Mashiro ends up ordering Natsuki to return to Garderobe to deal with the intruder instead of going to help the people. After Natsuki flies off, Arika questions this decision since their promise is to create a world where everyone can smile. When Arika claims not to understand what Mashiro is doing, Mashiro angrily tells her to shut up and follow orders. Mashiro immediately realizes what she just said, but it’s too late to take back her words. Their effect causes Arika to lose her blue Zwei robe. What’s more, Arika stands motionlessly as the Slave suddenly grabs her and throws her against a rock. Arika and Mai are able to defeat the Slave but this victory is short lived because clouds soon start gathering over the Black Valley. Arika and Mai get attacked by a winged dark figure. While this is going on, the rocks around the town start to glow and retract into the ground. Arika rushes toward Mashiro, but she can’t make it in time before the ground that Mashiro is standing moves away and disappears with the queen. Stuck with Mai and the others on an island, Mashiro is worried about Akira even though she acts like she’s not. She also wants to attend the Strategic Otome Reduction negotiations which have already started with Natsuki presiding. When Mashiro is fishing on the island she catches something. She tries to pull it up, but her line breaks and a large stone structure emerges from the water in front of her. Inside this structure, Mashiro finds Nina’s unconscious body, with the sea god book beside her. Nina explains what happened to them as she eats all the ramen, and, when Mashiro asks if Arika had said anything, she reveals that she hadn’t seen Arika. Mashiro’s subsequent complaining about Arika causes Mai to note that Mashiro is lonely without her, but Mashiro denies this and heads off for a walk. From the clouds appear Kagutsuchi and Yuna, and because the Child starts blowing things up, Mai heads inside and has the sleeping Mikoto kiss her GEM. After telling Nina and Ribbon-chan to take refuge, Mai flies up towards her opponents and immediately get nailed by a fireball, though she manages to come out of it relatively unfazed. Ignoring her, Yuna heads to the ruins that Nina appeared in and activates something that makes her huge in size and gives her white wings. She is also able to connect to the Administar and turn it red instead of blue, which activates all the Childs across the world. Yuna then notices the ring on Mashiro’s finger and flaps her wings so that Mashiro gets blown upwards, in the end leaving Mashiro barely hanging on to a rock jutting out over the water. In desperation, Mashiro calls out Arika’s name, and to her shock, Arika suddenly shows up riding on a dolphin that leaps up and catches her as Yuna takes a swing. Mashiro quickly kisses Arika’s GEM, activating the Blue Sky Sapphire, however Arika’s Otome powers aren’t enough to destroy the giant. Mashiro is surprised to hear that Nina wants to contract with her and become her Otome with the Neptune Emerald. However, with Nina’s desire to protect and her assertion that she feels the same way as Mashiro and Arika, Mashiro agrees to do it and activates the GEM. Nina then materialises into her Neptune Emerald robe and joins the battle just in time to save Arika from getting impaled. Arika is shocked to see Nina and starts crying, but when she flies toward her friend, she gets smacked by Yuna. Mashiro rushes to the spot where Arika falls to, and after Arika says that the Sapphire’s power isn’t enough, Mashiro tells Arika to hit her. Arika agrees if Mashiro promises to return the favor, and once they get the mutual slapping out of the way, they are able to activate the Robe’s Ultimate Blue Sky form. As soon as they set the plan, coming from Nagi, in motion, Yuna loses connection to the Administar, causing her newly repaired wing to shatter. Yuna then falls to the ground, but she lands next to Mashiro and uses her own power to capture Mashiro and bring the queen inside of her giant body. Doing this transforms Yuna into a different demonic-looking being, though Mashiro is still able to communicate with her two Otome. She specifically addresses Arika, saying that Arika shouldn’t hesitate to attack if their wills are overlapping despite them being different people. With Nina’s help, Arika is then able to pull off a Bolt From The Blue attack that pierces through and destroys Yuna, saving Mashiro at the same time. As for where Mashiro is, Arika’s earlier Bolt From The Blue had left a trail of light in the sky leading into space, and Arika is actually showing her the view of their planet from above. Impressed by the sight, Mashiro wants to see more of this world that they live on, so Arika flies her around the planet in the direction of the sun. Contracts Mashiro has made three contracts. In the main series, she makes one interim contract with Nina Wáng and a permanent contract with Arika Yumemiya. She makes a second interim contract with Nina in Mai-Otome Zwei. During episode 1, a SLAVE attacked Mashiro and on Nina's advice, she acted as an interim master to allow Nina to fight in her Coral robe. In episode 7, Mashiro, accompanied by Arika, accidentally sounds Harmonium, shattering both of their Coral GEMs. A SLAVE then comes after the two of them. The Blue Sky Sapphire protects the two by blasting the SLAVE. With the SLAVE temporarily out of action, the pendant released its two GEMs so Mashiro and Arika could make a contract. With the Sapphire robe, Arika easily defeats the SLAVE. However, when Arika is injured in the fight, she sees Mashiro injured as well and remembers Natsuki's words; once a contract is made, an Otome will be sharing her life with her master. If she falls, so does her master and vice versa. In My-Otome Zwei episode 4, Nina approaches her with the Neptune Emerald GEM requesting an interim contract, which Mashiro obliges. Arika and Nina then work together to destroy Yuna. After Arika and Mashiro forge their contract with the Blue Sky Sapphire, they remove their GEMs (to avoid suspicion). Eventually Miss Maria discovers that Arika has "lost" her Coral GEM and has it replaced (and both of them punished severely). Mai-Otome Manga In the ''Mai-Otome ''manga, Mashiro is initially a weak-willed adolescent boy, typically running away from problems and giving up. The manga's central plot is his development from a fake princess into a strong ruler. When he thinks to himself, he often pretends he is talking to his mother. A running gag throughout the series is Mashiro's status as a male surrounded by females, unable to reveal himself. The real Mashiro has a bitter attitude, desiring only to further her own magical powers. She shows little emotion towards others, and refuses to acknowledge the fake Mashiro even when the truth is revealed. The real Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is shown dead on the first page of chapter 1. The Mashiro for the rest of the story is a boy, real name unknown, who impersonates the real Mashiro under Sergay August Taiki's orders. Mashiro first appears on the second page of chapter 1, recently arrived in Wind City. He disguises himself as the princess and meets his assigned escorts Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wáng. They encounter a member of Schwarz who attempts to assassinate Mashiro, causing Mashiro to make a contract with Arika with the Sky Blue Sapphire. Mashiro makes it to Garderobe safely; in chapters 2 and 3 he meets with the Garderobe staff, who already know of his true identity, and the Garderobe students, who have no idea that Mashiro is a boy. The next few chapters deal with his school life, his growth as a leader, and his relationship with Arika, Nina, and Erstin. Nina discovers his real gender in chapter 10, causing her to think differently of him and his motives. Eventually, Mashiro's concern for Arika, who leaves in chapter 20 to find her parents, leads Mashiro (along with Nina and Erstin) to follow her to the Black Valley. At the Black Valley, Mashiro shows his resolve as a leader while confronting Cardair and protecting the refugees. He returns to Garderobe in chapter 24 after Garderobe staff stop an invalid butou between Arika and Cardair's Otome. After Erstin finds out about his gender in chapter 25, Mashiro is summoned to Garderobe castle and informed by Sergay that he will be crowned queen. Schwarz attack at the coronation, causing Sergay to send Mashiro and Arika through a secret passage. The two arrive at an underground chamber, where the real Mashiro awaits. In chapter 30, Sergay reveals that the real Mashiro's death was a suicide intended to grant her stronger magical powers when she was resurrected. In the following battle, Nagi de Artai is fatally hit and gives his ring to Mashiro, making him the master of Nina. The real Mashiro gets Fumi to revive the HiME Mai Tokiha in chapter 32. The subsequent summoning of Kagutsuchi causes flashbacks for the fake Mashiro. He and his retinue are rescued by Schwarz and Erstin and taken to the Windbloom slums to regroup. In the following chapters, Mashiro heads to Garderobe while Nina, Erstin, the city police, and the Garderobe Otome hold off enemy forces. Mashiro is tormented by the fact that the others are sacrificing their lives for him, but is comforted by Nina before she becomes the last one to leave him in chapter 36. At this point Arika returns to protect him from Mai, but Arika's power runs out quickly. Mai attacks Mashiro, but Lena arrives and is hit instead. Lena tells Mashiro how to unlock the true power of the Blue Sky Sapphire, which Mashiro and Arika use to send Mai and Mikoto retreating, and the location where the real Mashiro and Sergay are waiting - the Crystal Shrine. The Garderobe Otome hold off the other resurrected HiMEs to allow Mashiro, Arika, and Nina to reach the Crystal Shrine. The real Mashiro uses her powers to trap the fake Mashiro in an illusion of his old life. However, Mashiro is able to escape in chapter 42 with the help of Yuuichi Tate's spirit, gaining the Pure White Diamond, which he uses to defeat Mai. Sergay reveals the truth that the two Mashiros are twins and both heirs to the throne. The real Mashiro is then killed by Fumi. There is a picture in Chapter 42 that the real Mashiro was holding on to. The picture is of Mashiro with the king and queen of Windbloom, Who look a lot like Mai and Tate, leading to the conclusion that the king and queen of Wind City is Mai and Tate and are the parents of the real and fake Mashiro. Arika, Nina, Erstin, and Mashiro are able to defeat Fumi and Sergay, but Sergay manages to wound Mashiro and steal the Pure White Diamond. In the final chapter, the purified spirits of the real Mashiro and Fumi appear to Mashiro and send him back to the land of the living. Gathering the power of the Otome, Mashiro materialises a Robe and defeats the monstrous Sergay. The fake Mashiro initially has the Sky Blue Sapphire, which he uses in a bugged provisional contract with Arika which later becomes official. Mashiro also receives the ring of the Black Smoke Chrysoberyl, making him the master of Nina. Erstin states she also has a contract with Manshiro in the final chapter. With the Pure White Diamond, Manshiro is able to fight on a level with the HiMEs and Otomes. He is also able to materialize his own Robe. The real Mashiro is capable of hurling balls of dark energy and creating temporal illusions. She is able to resurrect HiME, although she isn't able to control them until after her death at the beginning of the story. Mai-Hime Characteristics: In the My-HiME anime series, Mashiro Kazahana appears to be a young girl but shows knowledge far beyond that of her 11 years. She is the chairwoman of Fuka Academy. Mashiro is always in a wheelchair, escorted by her maid Fumi Himeno. Mashiro seems to be the one responsible for assembling the HiMEs at Fuka Academy. Actions: Mashiro first appears unnamed during episode 2 in the flower garden with Fumi when Mai Tokiha passes by and asks them as to where Mikoto Minagi scampered off to. Mashiro and Mai formally meet in episode 3, when Mashiro tells Mai that she is gathering the HiMEs to defeat Orphans. Mashiro tells her to decide what she wants to do on her own, which later becomes a recurring theme in Mai's story. Beginning in episode 8, it becomes apparent that Mashiro is hiding facts from the HiMEs, and that she feels guilty for putting the HiMEs in the position they are in. In episode 12, she pointedly refuses to tell Mai who is behind the vampire attacks at the Academy, although she later calls Yukino Kikukawa and asks her to help find the vampire. In episode 14, Mashiro confronts Alyssa Searrs, who calls her the "Queen of Hell." After their talk Mashiro's body opens to reveal an Orphan, which is defeated by Miya Greer and the body is shown to be a doll used as a decoy. Mashiro meets with the heads of the First District in episode 17, then returns to Fuka Academy in the following episode and is confronted by Midori Sugiura, with the information that the real Mashiro Kazahana died in an excavation accident. Midori threatens Mashiro but she is blocked by Fumi, who is revealed to be a HiME herself. In episode 21, Mashiro gives Midori the key to the room where Miyu is recovering. Mashiro and her maid then go to face the Obsidian Lord, Reito Kanzaki, who calls her the Crystal Princess. It is revealed that Mashiro was somehow involved in the previous HiME carnival and that she once had feelings for the Obsidian Lord. She called him 'Onii-sama', "Older Brother" in Japanese, suggesting that she was close to the Obsidian Lord, or related to him. Before she transforms into her Child form, Reito asked Mikoto, 'You would do anything for me, won't you, my little sister?', prompting a shocked reaction from Mashiro, who seems to suggest that he has been the brother of a HiME before (although not necessarily hers) by controlling time and/or reality. This way, he would not have to die at the hands of a HiME. However, as the winner of the HiME Carnival is entitled to marry the Obsidian Lord, it makes more sense to assume that Mashiro had feelings for him in the past, and merely referred to him as a brother affectionately, as Shiho does with Yuuichi. Mashiro then transforms into Fumi's Child, Suishou. Their attack ends in defeat and Mashiro's doll body is hung above the Obsidian Lord's throne. Mashiro's true body is revealed in episode 25, encased in a crystal star. She is also further revealed to be the winner of the previous HiME carnival as well as the former user of Kagutsuchi, Mai's Child. In the final episode, Miyu's anti-materializer frees Mashiro, and she floats up to the Crystal Shrine. She revives the fallen HiME, resurrecting them and their loved ones, and restoring their HiME powers. In the ending credits, Nagi and Mashiro (still in a wheelchair) enter the large doors at the far end of the library. Powers: In episode 21, Mashiro displays two abilities: the ability to create a barrier preventing eavesdropping, and the ability to transform into / control a Child. As Fumi's Child, Suishou, she radically changes appearance and wields a double-sided blade, and bears Kagutsuchi's crest of three tomoe on her robe. In her true body in episode 26, she is able to appear in spirit form to multiple people, revive the dead, and restore the powers of fallen HiME. Mai-Hime Manga In the manga version of My-HiME, Mashiro remains much the same as in the anime, except that she is both a regular human and a HiME and Fumi is her Key. She is not connected to Nagi or the Lord Kokuyou; rather, the Kazahana clan is traditionally responsible for stopping the HiME star from landing on Earth. Her Element is a large gold pocketwatch that allows her to slow time in conjunction with her Child, a white rabbit (though it manifests itself as five individual rabbits). She only uses this once, though, to stop Alyssa Searrs after being freed by Natsuki. She is still calm and reserved as she is in the anime, although in the manga, she is a bit more outspoken and shows more emotion, mainly coy and cheery smiles that seem to make a situation a bit comedic. Name origins and mythology references Mashiro means "pure white" in Japanese, and blan (blanc, pronounced blan) is the French word for white. Windbloom is an English translation of Kazahana. Additionally, the words for Kazahana (風花) can also be read as "Fuuka". Mashiro's story in My-HiME draws from the legend of Izanami. Gallery d24d7be31b04ea794baf7f2379ee923c.jpeg 37375.jpg.png Vlcsnap-115181.png 75387.jpg 75127.jpg 75388.jpg vlcsnap-132834.png vlcsnap-213335.png Mashiro_Kazahana.jpg Mai-hiME.240.360324.jpg 75385.jpg 208015.jpg 421317_314891168557448_418313962_n.jpg 0ert.jpg 77680.jpg 77681.jpg booklet010kr1.jpg 77678.jpg 77668.jpg 77670.jpg Mai_Otome_Arika_Yumemiya_Mashiro_Blanc.png 77672.jpg|mashiros coronation ceremony 0241.jpg Mai-Otome Zwei - 01 - Large 30.jpg MashiroandArikayuri7.png Mai_Otome_Zwei.jpg Category:Characters